Cliff
by JaamHughes
Summary: When Bella meets Edward for the first time she didn't realise it would change everything...that day at the cliff something happened. Bella goes from being ignored by her parents and peers to being noticed by all. however it's what she wanted but not what she expected being noticed by all causes many problems she has to work out whats real...but can she.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one : Stranger

They will never notice me and who could blame them. My folks are way to busy worrying about their divorce, and lets just say I don't really do the whole friend thing. I have tried in the past but people tend to screw you every chance they get. My name is Bella, I've lived a non-existent life for the past 16 years. My parents hate each other and I'm a constant reminder that they didn't work out, my friends bailed out a long time ago and me well I come up here on this cliff at the edge of town and stair into the sea. I find myself wondering from time to time if I just jumped and swam and swam how far I could go and would anyone even care. Logically speaking jumping into the freezing cold sea at this height would not be my best decision.

I take one step closer, I can feel the edge with my toes , one more inch and I would be in free fall and nothing could stop me. I can feel the cold breeze against my cheeks one more step one more and I'd be hitting the cold waves. I can't stop myself from leaning forward, closing my eyes I wait for the water to hit my face.

"What are you doing" the unfamiliar voice behind me gives me a shock, I open my eyes and to my surprise I'm still stood at the edge of the cliff I thought I had jumped. I turn to see one of the most perfect human beings stood about two meters away from me. His bronze hair damp from the rain, he was uneasily pale and he was frowning at me "You should come away from the edge" his voice slightly more menacing than I had expected.

"Why?" is the only word I could squeak out, I wanted to ask why he cared or why he was here no one comes here this is my spot, why was he talking to me. But I could only make the one syllable happen. I stood for a moment whilst he didn't answer and thought about how he was wind swept and damp but he still looks good, then I thought about me my dyed blonde hair fraying at the ends from the damage I've cause to it and how it probably looks ginger as its wet anyway.

"You could fall, and I don't feel like jumping in a freezing cold sea after some silly girl" he mutters, even though he was being rude I could hear the concern in his voice. Why was he talking to me what does he want. Who is he I've not seen him around, it's a small town I would know him.

"It's not falling if you jump" I say turning back to the sea, I don't know why I said it he obviously freaked out because the next thing I know he is dragging me away from the edge. "What are you doing?" I yell angered who does he think he is.

"Why would you jump do you have a death wish? There is a storm you'd be lucky to survive on a clear day" he was close to me now I could see his eyes, they were black was he high? This could end badly if he is.

"Are you high?" I say taking a step back he frowns at me like he doesn't quite understand what I mean "Your pupils are huge" I say clarifying, his brows soften and he smirks for a second, before he gets angry at me again and I know he just wants to know why I would jump. I take a seat and begin putting my socks and shoes back on. "I just, well wonder if anyone would care if I was to disappear, I don't think I would have done it though" I look up and smile softly at him.

"I'm sure your parents would care if you was gone" he takes a seat next to me, and I can't help but chuckle, I furrows his brows at me again "What?" it was clear he thought there was some kind of joke he didn't get.

"They wouldn't even notice I was gone" I look back out to the sea, "There is an entire world out there that doesn't understand what being invisible is like, I want that I want to know what it's like to be noticed. Its selfish and stupid I know but I want someone anyone to just care even for a minute someone to tell me life is worth living" I can't bring myself to see his judgemental stare at my stupidity.

"I noticed you" he mummers under his breath and if we weren't so close I wouldn't have heard it. I glance at him from the side and he isn't even looking at me, "Saw you, I noticed you I cared about what you was doing." He looks at me now, an intense look like he's known me for a long time.

"Thank you" is all I could say, we sat for a moment in silence, I could hear my own heart beating it was so silent.

"My name is Edward, I'm new to town" he whispers like he was reluctant to tell me his name like he was telling me too much. I smile and look at him and he looked back like he was looking right into my soul like he knew me.

"My name is Bella, I've lived here my entire life" I say looking away, the rain had stopped now and the sun was peeking through the clouds. It was such a beautiful sight to see from here.

"This place really is beautiful" he smiles at the view like he was giving me his approval. Something didn't seem right in fact me talking to a really random hot guy on top of a cliff talk about your typical movie moments.

"I've been coming here for a while. I like watching the sea there is just something about never seeing the same wave twice and the endless possibilities" I look down "I feel less trapped in a bad situation you know"

"Tell me what you're thinking" he blurts out to me but I smile. This is the longest conversation that I've had in years and I wasn't going to let it go.

"I'm a constant reminder to my parents that they were unhappy. I feel like they don't love each other anymore and now they don't love me as much as they did. I feel like I've been stuck for so long never moving forward always looking back, stuck in the bad times because I can't let go of the good. I know I should be happy it happened and not sad its over. I know I should move on and be happy again but how can I be happy when all of my friends are gone doing their own things and my parents don't talk to me anymore. I'm thinking I have no one" I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes threatening to escape.

"You will be happy again I promise" he spoke like he knew it would happen. I should be heading home but part of me doesn't want to leave Edward he makes me feel lighter.

"I have to go" I say softly and he nods if I didn't know any better I would say he was disappointed that I was leaving. I get up and make my way to the tree line, I turn to see him watching me closely and I smile back and mouth the word thank you to him.

"I'd notice if you were gone Bella" he smiles at me and begins walking across to the trees on the other side. Part of me was stunned at his forwardness but another part was grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Changes

It's not long before I'm home. As I approach my back door I begin mentally preparing myself for my mother sat there drinking a bottle of wine, crying at the wedding album. My father's boxes scattered all over the house as he hasn't exactly found somewhere permanent to live just yet. As I approached the door I could hear laughter I slowly step in to the kitchen and see my mother and father dancing in the kitchen like they used to when they were happy.

"Bella you are late for dinner" My father pulls me into a twirl and I begin wonder what's going on. Not only have we not eaten dinner as a family in six months but when I left this morning my mother was opening her first bottle of wine.

"Dinner? What are you guys like back together now?" I frown at them not understanding the situation at all. They both look at me with shocked looks on their faces.

"Back together…when were we ever apart" my father speaks so casually I look at them blank faced for a moment, waiting for one of them to laugh or something.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" I blurt out and they both take a step back from me. they looked about as confused as I was "The divorce papers came in yesterday and now your all happy, whats going on?"

"Divorce? Who's getting a divorce?" My mother looks at me concerned.

"You are" I yell at them and they laugh as if I've just said the most absurd thing ever.

"That's enough joking around for now Bella, Jake will be here soon you should get changed" Jake did my mother just say Jake?

"Jake…as in Jacob Black? As in the guy I used to date a few months back?" I say my mouth drops open.

"You broke up? But he was only here yesterday and you both looked happy? He even called to confirm dinner?" She rushes over to me. something strange is going on here.

"I'm going to my room" I could not wait to get out of there and find out what was going on. I race up the stairs missing as many steps as possible. When I get to my room I shut my door to block out the sound of my parents. I plug my phone into the charger and wait patiently for it to switch on.

As I wait I notice my bedroom window is wide open, I walk over and look outside into the woods, it had gotten dark fast my phone beeps letting me know its coming back to life. I turn and on my window chair I notice an envelope, had that always been there I pick it up and it had my name on it.

Dear Bella,

By now you may have noticed some strange things. I want you to not question it and just go with it. I want you to be happy promise me that you will not come looking for me. This is everything you ever wanted.

Edward.

Even the writing was handsome. Did he not want to see me again? I guess I read him all wrong. Does he know what's happening here? I need answers, I need….what's his name to give them to me. I look down at the note once more, what strange things? Who is Edward? I should get ready for dinner Jake will be here soon. I place the note in my pocket and have a quick change of top, looking in the mirror my brown hair was looking wind swept…wait brown? I dyed my hair Blonde? Didn't I? I blink a few times and my entire room has changed what was happening.

"Bella, Jake is here and dinner is ready" my father yelled up the stairs. I quickly pat down my hair gently and then make my way down stairs. "Are you feeling better Bells?" my dad asks giving me an awkward hug, I just nod not knowing what he was talking about. I see Jake walk in his dark hair styled like a member of a boy band, his features where dark but I liked that about him. He smiles at me and gives me a big hug. Something doesn't feel right though.

Dinner was worse it was all full of empty conversation about things we have done together that I can't remember. It wasn't long before it was over and Jake and I headed to my room to study. We sat on my bed and Jake leans in for a kiss. I could feel his breath against mine, our lips lock together with passion I close my eyes, bronze flashes through my mind, he's kissing my neck gently nibbling his one hand is tugging the hair at the nap of my neck. I close my eyes again as his hands run slowly down my back to the top of my jeans, I see dark black eyes flash in front of my eyes. Jakes hand moves to my bum and he slides his hand into my back pocket. He stops for a second and squeezes I shut my eyes and I see a boy sat in the rain with a smile that could melt a thousand hearts. Who was he. Jake sits back for a moment it was at this point I noticed he hadn't said anything since being up stairs.

"What is this?" He asks holding a piece of paper, it looked familiar like something I had seen I a dream. "Who is Edward? And what's strange and why can't you go find him?" Jake frowns at me and I read the note again. I close my eyes the cliff flashes in my head.

"I have to go Jake, I don't know what this is but I need to find out" I jump off of the bed but Jake catches my arm.

"Don't do this Bella this could be fine leave him" it was this point I realised he didn't sound like Jake anymore. "Stay" he whispers.

"I have to go it's just something I have to do" I could feel the memories fading this time like someone was pulling them out of my brain. I had to go before I forget what I was doing. I pull free from Jake and make my way downstairs and out the back door into the forest.

I ran past a tree, and another. Why was I running? Where am I going this late at night? Before I know it I stumble into the opening by the cliff and I look out to the sea. Why had I come here and with no coat its so cold.

"Bella?" a deep voice startles me, I turn to see a boy with perfectly messy bronze hair stood near a fallen down tree. "I was hoping you would come back and find me" he smiles at me who was he an how did he know me. He begins frowning "What's wrong?" he looks familiar like a dream I once had is that possible.

"Do I know you?" I whisper, before I knew it he was in front of me looking into my eyes "Look, I think you have the wrong girl" I say shoving my hands awkwardly into my pockets no way could he be thinking I'm the girl he wants. I feel a sharp piece of paper in my hand and pull it out to read it.

"What's that?" he snatches it from my hand "I didn't write this where did it come from? Where did you find it?" he asks me franticly.

"I-I-I don't remember, who are you again" what was happening to me it's like my memory was a puzzle that I couldn't solve.

"Bella, you're not safe you need to come with me" he grabs my arm I feel a surge of electricity go through my body. I begin following him.

"Bella what are you doing?" I hear Jake shout from the woods. The boy pulls me behind him.

"You, you've done this haven't you?" the boy growls, "Who are you?" he pushes me back.

"I'm death" Jake chuckles "She will stay here forever" what was he talking about? I look at the boy and his eyes widen he picks me up and carries me at what feels like super speed through the woods, why was he doing this.

"Put me down!" I scream at him kicking my best we stop and I have no clue where we are. "Tell me what is happening" I frown at him, he sighs.

"It's complicated but from what I can see this place where we are isn't real and if you stay your real life will be lost for ever…Bella I need you to trust me and I need you to fight this for me please" for some strange reason I trusted him he made me feel safe I know it's stupid but I feel there is some truth in what he is saying.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Lost

I feel like I have slept for days, everything is blurry when I first open my eyes it's not until everything comes into focus that I realise I'm not at home I'm not in my room. Scanning the room I notice the boy in the corner he's whispering to someone I can't see who though they are stood outside the door. I shift out slightly trying to see who they are, the boy turns to look at me part of me was frozen in place. Had I been kidnapped? Where was I?

"Bella, your awake" he smiles at me, how does he know my name. Who is he and why am I here wherever here is. He comes closer and his smile fades his eyes are sad. "You've forgotten again haven't you? I thought we was progressing" what was he talking about.

"Who are you?" I stammer climbing out of the bed. "Where am I? What do you mean forgotten? Can you please explain to me" I look around the room for an escape route.

"Please don't do that Bella it's been weeks since your last outburst" did he know what I was doing? What does he mean weeks? "I know you're looking for a way out but please watch this tape before you decide to leave, you notice how you're not restrained it's because you aren't being held against your will' I nod at him, and he points to the laptop on the bedside table, lifting the lid I see the video named Bella. I click play.

"If you are watching this, then it means I've forgotten again. Edward wants to help you or me, we don't know exactly what is happening yet that's what we are trying to remember. His family have helped a lot, they know a lot about supernatural happenings. I know you're scared but you need to trust me Edward only wants to help. Don't trust Jake he's not who he seems." I look at the screen and it's me I left my self a note.

"So this is like 50 first dates? Was I in an accident?" I turn to Edward and he shrugs looking sad and helpless.

"Yes, and no we, you and I don't think you have not here anyway" what does that mean not here? Has he tried brain washing me is this a cult. "Here being the after world well not quite the after world like, you're here but only in spirit and the longer you stay here the more likely it is you won't make it back, and well someone wants you to stay here and until we work out what exactly that is there is nothing we can do" he frowns at the ground.

"Could I get some water" I say lightly at him and he nods, gets up and leaves the room. I get up and walk to the window. In between the shadows I see Jake stood there smiling at me, the sweet smile I have always known. Maybe Edward was brain washing me. I crack the window and find my way down.

By the time I reached the forest entrance Jake was gone, I look up to the window I know by now Edward would notice that I was gone but I had to find Jake. I could practically smell the rain in the air when I entered the forest.

"Jake!" I shouted out for him wanting a familiar voice to call back, but instead I heard rustling behind me what if it was Edward before I know it I'm running full speed ahead. I fall into an opening of a cliff that looks familiar from a dream or something and Jake is stood there facing the sea, I turn to sea Edward stood near the forest edge.

"Bella don't" his eyes were pleading with me to come back to him, but I don't know him I know Jake how can I just decide that Jake isn't the man that I always knew. At this moment Jake turns to look at me.

"Bella, you found me" he sounded different, not like Jake at all. "I was beginning to think you would never show up" in that moment I couldn't see the Jake I knew once. I couldn't stop the tears streaming down my face.

"I don't know what's real anymore" I sob sitting on the cold damp ground "I don't remember you Edward and yes I saw the video but what does all this actually mean? And Jake you seem so different and I told myself not to trust you why would I say that?" I sigh and look up.

In an instant I realised what was happening, it's like everything became clear. "I was alone, I remember being alone my parents where gone my friends Jake and I met Edward" the smile disappears from Jakes face.

"No Bella, your happy or you will be if you just come with me please just come with me. We can make you happy" Jake takes a small step towards me "This is the only way you can be truly happy if you find your way back you'll go back to being alone stay with me" go back?

"What do you mean go back? Do you know what's happening to her?" Edward was by my side in an instant.

"The fact you haven't worked it out yet is actually laughable" Jake smirked at Edward and Edward growled.

"I was going to jump, but, but I didn't Edward you stopped me" I looked at Edward "You came and stopped me from jumping, didn't you" I grab his hand and it's as if I was struck by lightning I'm knocked so hard I hit my head on a rock. "I'm dead" I stammer to my feet.

"No I think you have a concussion" Edward grabs my hand up I feel the electricity but it's not as strong this time.

"No, I mean I jumped you wasn't there and I jumped. Didn't I Jake" I look at him and his smile is gone.

"Not yet you're not, but soon you will be" I'm watching him closely and I see him change his face hair clothes everything. It was like looking into a mirror it was me. "You can't go back now"

"I don't want to die" I stammer looking at myself.

"You're not going to die" Edward says grabbing my arm and tugging on it.

"Bella, you can't go back!" I hear myself shout.

"I'm stuck in the in-between aren't I?" I shout to Edward as we move through the woods.

"Carlisle will know what to do" his face is tense and I can't quite figure out why.


End file.
